


Маска

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, POV, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Всё как обычно, просто в этот раз трахают Тихо.





	

Все мы носим маски, более или менее заметные. Одни из нас прячут лицо за отлитым в золоте священным ликом примарха, другие скрывают лица под мрачным ритуальным гримом. Маски призваны скрыть нашу ярость, гнев и боль.  
Словно в насмешку над давней традицией, маска Тихо не скрывает, а лишь подчёркивает его чувства, выставляя их напоказ, словно открытую книгу на пюпитре. Особенно когда он стоит у меня на пороге, демонстративно потягивая носом воздух, из которого ещё не выветрился еле уловимый аромат озона.  
— Колдуньим духом пахнет, — заявляет Тихо в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд.  
На его лице, точнее, на видимой его части, горит яркий румянец, а глаза сверкают лихорадочным блеском. Он делает шаг вперёд.  
— Так вот, кого вы нашли мне на замену, повелитель, — голос звучит хрипло и почти срывается. — Отродье варпа. Тварь из небытия.  
— Я предпочитаю вариант «старший библиарий», — мягко отвечаю я.  
Если Тихо ожидает, что я стану оправдываться, то он крупно заблуждается. Не в моих правилах отрицать очевидное.  
Для него, как и для Мефистона, Армагеддон стал рубежом, который сломил одного и возвысил другого. Тихо не единственный, кто не доверяет старшему библиарию, но только у него, пожалуй, есть для этого настолько личная причина.  
— И как он вам? — с неожиданным любопытством интересуется Тихо. Если бы не сжатые кулаки, в его искренний интерес даже можно было бы поверить. — Лучше меня? Или просто красивее?  
Я не могу сдержать печальный вздох. Опять то же самое.  
— Эразм, ты ведь не будешь сравнивать болтер с цепным мечом, выбирая, что лучше, если каждое оружие по-своему прекрасно.  
— Буду.  
Тихо неисправим. Ещё в скаутские годы его любимым развлечением было доводить сержантов до белого каления, и с тех пор он возвысил своё искусство до истинного совершенства. Но вдали от дома он забыл об одном — о том, что со мной такие фокусы не проходят.  
Я пожимаю плечами и отворачиваюсь от него, собираясь вернуться к своим занятиям.  
— В таком случае, нам с тобой не о чем говорить, пока тобой движет лишь слепая ревность.  
Уловка срабатывает — в два прыжка Тихо оказывается передо мной на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Ревность, милорд? — горечь в его голосе мешается с отчаянием. — Я не слепец. Это не ревность, просто вы больше не любите меня.  
— Что заставляет тебя так думать?  
Вопрос принуждает его замереть на полуслове и опустить взгляд.  
— Разве это не очевидно? — спрашивает он после короткой паузы.  
— По крайней мере, не для меня.  
Тихо кривит рот в горькой усмешке.  
— Я настолько уродлив, что вы предпочли мне колдуна. Я вам больше не нужен.  
— Ты не прав.  
Я протягиваю руку и касаюсь его щеки кончиками пальцев. Тихо едва заметно вздрагивает.  
— Ты сам просил назначить тебя на постоянную службу подальше от дома, — напоминаю я. — И с тех пор пропадаешь в походах, хватаясь за любую возможность ввязаться в бой. А, ступив на Ваал, начинаешь творить странные вещи — как сейчас, например.  
Он молчит, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.  
— Ты думаешь, что дело во мне или в Мефистоне, но это не так, — продолжаю я. — Проблема в тебе, но ты ищешь её не там, где надо. Я могу принять тебя каким угодно, но это не поможет, пока ты не примешь себя сам.  
Молчание повисает в воздухе, становясь почти осязаемым.  
— Что я должен сделать? — наконец спрашивает он.  
Я дотрагиваюсь до золотой маски, скрывающей правую половину его лица.  
— Сними это.  
Он отшатывается, словно я угрожаю сорвать маску силой, и качает головой.  
— Я не могу.  
— Ты можешь.  
— Нет.  
Я делаю шаг вперёд и берусь за край маски.  
— Позволь, я кое-что тебе покажу.  
— Нет!  
Он зажмуривается, когда я осторожно снимаю золотую скорлупку, и отказывается открывать глаза. Лихорадочный румянец на щеках сменяется смертельной бледностью.  
В этом самая страшная тайна Тихо — физическое увечье ничто в сравнении с душевными ранами. Под сверкающей маской он прячет изуродованное лицо не от мира, нет — он скрывается от самого себя.  
Я привлекаю его к себе и слегка наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать сухие губы, искривлённые с одной стороны вечным спазмом мимических мышц. У поцелуя едва уловимый привкус амброзии, которую Тихо пьёт как воду, только успевай наливать.  
Когда я отстраняюсь, под светлыми ресницами блестят слёзы.  
— Зачем?.. — спрашивает он едва слышно.  
— Затем, что я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты будешь со мной.  
Маска с глухим звоном падает на пол, когда я обнимаю Тихо и увлекаю его за собой.

Короткие светлые пряди образуют вокруг его головы золотистый нимб, отчётливо выделяясь на шёлковом покрывале цвета крови. Тихо почти неподвижен, если не считать рваного дыхания и безуспешных попыток сдержать крик, прокусывая клыками нижнюю губу.  
Когда-то он напоминал сполох пламени, жаркий и неумолимый, обуздать который казалось невозможным. По-змеиному пластичное тело выгибалось у меня на руках, пальцы легко скользили по влажной от пота коже, а в глазах сверкали озорные искры. Всё это было давно. До Армагеддона.  
Сейчас движения кажутся скованными, а напряжённые мышцы — твёрдыми, как камень. Тихо замирает и не открывает глаз, стесняясь своего лица, своего тела, своего желания, которое уже нельзя скрыть. Чего угодно, только не своего поведения, которое, — уверен, в глубине души он сознаёт это, — непозволительно для Кровавого Ангела.  
Он стонет, когда я легонько прикусываю его за ухо, но стон больше напоминает сдавленное рычание. Я целую и глажу неподатливое, но по-прежнему прекрасное тело в безуспешных стараниях показать Тихо, как глубоко он заблуждается. Я стремлюсь убедить его, что он по-прежнему любим, даже если не способен в это поверить.  
Вопреки уверенности его, что он больше не желанный гость в моих покоях, я не приближал к себе Мефистона, чтобы заменить Тихо. Дело в другом.  
— Эразм, — прошу я негромко, — открой глаза.  
Он яростно мотает головой, заставляя ещё сильнее растрепаться наэлектризовавшиеся волосы. Вот, значит, как?  
Лёгким движением я принуждаю его развести в стороны согнутые ноги и осторожно массирую его анус. Тихо ёрзает на покрывале, словно пытаясь увернуться от моих пальцев.  
— Возьмите меня, — шипит он сквозь зубы. — Прошу вас.  
— Ты уверен? — уточняю я, не прерывая ласки.  
Он кивает. Одна сторона его лица искажена в насмешливой гримасе, другая сведена судорогой иного рода — напряжения и едва сдерживаемого вожделения.  
Я подхватываю изгибающегося на моих руках Тихо под ягодицы, слегка раздвигаю их и вхожу, неизбежно раня при этом нежную кожу и травмируя сфинктер. Тихо кричит от боли, смешанной с экстазом. При следующем движении капля крови, стекая по моему пенису, капает на покрывало. Тихо выгибается дугой, крики перемежаются с хриплым шёпотом и мольбами, но я двигаюсь нарочно неторопливо и размеренно. Кончить слишком скоро не входит в мои планы, сперва это должен сделать мой подопечный.  
В Империуме есть множество культур, исповедующих моногамию разной степени строгости — в одних любовников может разлучить только смерть, в других же они могут расходиться и сходиться с другими множество раз. Во множестве разных форм есть общая черта: моногамная культура позволяет иметь одновременно лишь одного партнёра.  
К Ваалу и его лунам всё это не относится.  
Суровые условия жизни не располагают к созданию прочного брака. Человеческий век здесь слишком короток, чтобы посвящать его одному мужчине или одной женщине. Быть может, где-то в красных песках и встречаются племена, избравшие моногамию, но это скорее исключение, чем правило. И пусть Адептус Астартес — не люди в изначальном смысле этого слова, но мы такие же дети Ваала, и мы, как и многие другие ордены, наследуем культуру родного мира.   
Среди нас встречаются однолюбы, но Кровавые Ангелы никогда не придерживались строгой моногамии. И то, что Тихо некогда был единственным в моих покоях, не означало, что так будет всегда, как бы ему того ни хотелось.  
Теперь он стонет, выворачиваясь у меня из рук и стремясь ускорить темп, на щеках горит лихорадочный румянец, на подбородке темнеют следы крови из прокушенной губы. Стоны перемежаются с проклятиями и неразборчивыми просьбами Сангвинию, но Ангел остаётся глух к его мольбам. Я же двигаюсь равномерно, не торопясь и не замедляясь, не позволяя распалённым чувствам и щекочущим ноздри запахам захватить власть над моим разумом. Кто-то из нас должен сохранять контроль, а от Тихо в этом смысле мало толку.  
Он извивается как змея, ругается и просит одновременно, но я выжидаю — до тех пор, пока его стоны не сменяются рычанием, а крики не становятся громче. Тихо по-прежнему не открывает глаз, искажённое судорогой лицо блестит от испарины. Видя это, я делаю поблажку, позволяя ему немного ускорить темп.  
Сладкая пытка продолжается до тех пор, пока он не доходит до изнеможения. Напряжённое тело раскрепощается, снова делаясь ловким и гибким. Забыв о своих предубеждениях, Тихо вновь становится похож на себя прежнего. Он запрокидывает голову, и с влажных, горячих от прилившей крови губ срывается протяжный стон.  
— Ещё! — просит он, похотливо выгибаясь на моих руках. — Сильнее!.. Да, вот так… Ах!  
При виде этого мой отточенный веками самоконтроль даёт трещину. Я позволяю себе на минуту забыть о педагогической составляющей происходящего и наброситься на Тихо, словно голодный зверь.  
Тот кричит от боли и наслаждения, жемчужное семя изливается ему на живот тугой струйкой.   
В следующее мгновение я поднимаю взгляд на его лицо.  
И в этот миг жуткая гримаса, искажающая прекрасные черты, разглаживается. Лицо Тихо, пусть всего на секунду, становится таким же совершенным, каким было раньше, до Армагеддона.   
Видя это, я делаю последнее движение, и горячая волна захлёстывает меня с головой, из груди невольно вырывается крик.  
Тихо, совершенно измученный, неподвижно лежит на багровом покрывале, прикрыв глаза и прерывисто дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Вернувшийся спазм кривит его губы в отвратительной ухмылке, но вторая, неповреждённая половина спокойна и безмятежна. Пусть ненадолго, пусть всего на несколько минут, но всё же…  
Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, я целую горячие губы, на этот раз Тихо целует меня в ответ.


End file.
